The present disclosure contemplates that bathtub overflow alarms have been used to detect water flowing out of a bathtub. Such alarms, however, may not be useful for detecting some potentially unsafe conditions associated with bathtubs, such as drowning, due to their inability to detect conditions not associated with overflowing water.